


Lucidity

by wallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Growing Up, Teacher-Student Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallow/pseuds/wallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty short piece(?) on Hermione's and Snape's relationship.</p>
<p>During the day they hold a normal teacher student relationship but when no ones eyes are on them they exchange a certain kind of look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is really a terrible excuse to post smut. I might continue. I'm not sure yet.

No one would know at first glance this what want went on between the two. He slowly began to undress her, sliding the straps off her shoulder until her clothes dropped to the floor. Goosebumps rose to her skin as her fingers passed by, her body reacting to his departing strokes. Her anxiety was pushed aside to the back of her mind, now only an undertone to the current events. It began only weeks ago, with small hushed kisses before and after class. No one questioned her when she ran off to class earlier than the rest, or when she insisted to stay after class to have her work checked. And she did not blame them. 

He whispers things in her ear that only she would hear from him. Their ‘I love yous’ were only said behind closed doors; or at least only whenever they felt they could get away with it. It was her last year so their relationship wasn't something they had to hide as strenuously for much longer. Not that she felt she was ready to face the backlash of their relationship. She definitely preferred it like this. If it was only between the two if was truly their own. And the sneaking around was fun.

His arms were wrapped around her neck, pulling her in closer, his tongue exploring deeper. Every so often she had to remind herself to breathe. He had been kissing circles around her chest when she told him she was ready. Here, in his private quarters, she was ready to be taken. 

The silky emerald fabrics that filled the room were the color of her own eyes reflecting in his. She had been in this room only a few times before to rest in front of the fireplace with him after a long stressful day of school. The fragrant aroma of the fireplace never seemed to escape her clothing.

“Are you sure?” He asked, tracing circles on her collarbone. 

She nodded. The nerves in her throat kept her from speaking.

He positioned himself above her, lifting her legs around his waist. His face was seemingly as stoic as always, but the slight delay in his actions showed otherwise. His tip entered and her back arched. She dug her nails into the mattress. It hurt, just as she expected it would. A moan escaped both their mouths as his full length entered fully, filling her. A sharp pain jolted through her, causing her to jump. She could feel him touching the back. “--Severus.” 

He stopped, pulling out halfway. “Sorry, does it hurt?”

She nodded. Her mind was hazy but she managed a mumbled reply. “You’re big. I think you’re hitting the back.”

He bite his lick, slowly sliding out. “Do you want to stop?”

She stopped him. “No.”

He stayed still, not sure what to do. He gave her a concerned look but she reassured him. “It hurts, but it feels kind of good.”

Satisfied for now he continued where he left off, slowly pulling in and out until she loosened up and then picked up pace. The pain began to subside and in it’s place came pleasure. Her grip on the mattress tightened. Noticing this he took her arms around his neck and placed his face in the crook of her neck. “It might hurt the first few times.” Hermione opened her mouth only to have nothing come out, the action was instinctual. She couldn't think. She knew she was should have replied to him but her mind was too fuzzy to form an actual response. Despite that he continued, his stokes getting harder. 

She hadn't noticed it before but small noises had been escaping her lips. The noises became louder and louder. She tried to keep her voice down but the moans kept leaking out of her mouth in loud sudden bursts. The louder she got the more Snape seemed to respond. Once she noticed this she let the moans leak out more, until they filled the room and echoed off the walls. 

Severus stared down at her, his eyes never leaving her face. She held eye contact for as long as she could before looking away in sheepishness. When she turned back to face him unsurprisingly his eyes were still on him, and she felt like he could see right into her. 

Suddenly the rhythm quickened up and she could barely breathe. "Stop," she said pushing her torso away. It was too much, but that isn't what she had really meant. The sensation sent waves through her entire head, leaving her unable to focus on anything but it. “No, wait--” She quickly added, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked up on her body language and went faster, holding onto the headboard to steady himself and increase the thrust. 

“Please,” She repeated the word over and over again. “Please, please, please--”

“I’m,” she couldn’t finish the sentence, not able to think of the proper word in time. A euphoria she’s never felt wiped her mind clean, and almost as soon as it began it was over. When she looked up again Severus was resting on top of her, breathing heavily into her chest. As was she. Her eyes focused on the ceiling, and for once her mind was absolutely blank. It took her a few minutes to gain the ability to think again. All her past worry was gone. She wondered why she was even worried in the slightest about doing this before.  
He slide back on his reading glasses, and picked the newspaper back up. He settled his arms back around her head and his eyes went back to darting across the paper. Hermione smiled, closing her eyes. 

Severus took his coffee mug into his free and brought it to his mouth. “I hope it was pleasurable enough for you.” He took a sip then rested it on her forehead. “Yes,” she answered nonchalantly, “much better than those ‘inexperienced Slytherin boys’ I’m assuming.” 

He smiled, as always, only shortly. “Ah, I’m glad you believe so.”

“I didn’t know that’s how it felt. If I had I wouldn't have waited for so long.”

He rolled his eyes.

“No,” she snorted, amused with his response, “I am glad to have experienced this with you. I mean I would have wanted to have done it with you before.” She would have added she wanted to experience the pleasure again, but she keeped that bit to herself.


End file.
